Masking my heart
by moonlightdreamer1
Summary: Just a short something, romance as always.


Just a little something for one of my favourite couples romance and fluff so be warned, if you don't like then please don't read. As always I own nothing, I don't have a beta I've had several and they all up and disappeared on me so I gave up, you'll just have to live with my dyslexia. Just a short one for the road.

Masking my heart.

Sarah hated occasions like this, they brought back memories, memories of a time and a place she would rather forget. They made her remember a man, no a Fay who had turned her world quiet literally upside down. It wasn't just the memories, balls, parties and masquerades all felt empty to her as if her experience in the Labyrinth now some five years ago had somehow left her with a huge whole inside her soul and heart. It didn't seem to matter what she did that whole, that ache never really went away, every day that passed since her trip to the Labyrinth Sarah found herself feeling less like she belonged where she was and as if something or someone very important to her was missing from her life.

The brown haired young woman let out a sigh, she twitched her golden ball gown a little, and smiled to herself, she had designed the dress herself and was very pleased with the outcome, there was one thing that Sarah was pleased with in her life as it stood now and that was she was fast on her way to becoming well known as a designer of fine evening gowns, ball gowns and wedding dresses.

Still her new found success did not satisfy her, and Sarah knew deep down in her soul that if she were ever offered a chance to return to the Labyrinth the place she now considered home she would happily abandon her business and go there without any hesitation.

The music stirred for the first time and Sarah watched with fascination as couples took to the floor, she had a tendency to end up as a wallflower at these events which was another reason she loathed them, but she had to come they were good for promoting her fledgling business.

As the brown haired woman looked round the room at those not dancing she noticed him on the other side of the room, he had spiked bright blond hair, the man was dressed in formal deep black which glittered in the lights of the ball room, as Sarah looked round him she quickly noticed that no one else there seemed to see him.

As the mystery man began to head for a nearby exit the brown haired woman hastily went after him, Sarah was sure he couldn't be Jareth but he looked so much like the Fay that she just had to stop the blond man and talk to him just to ease the pain in her heart for a little.

The woman followed the taller man out into the garden before calling out. "Wait!"

Slowly he stopped then turned and Sarah froze, before her stood someone who she recognized instantly, someone who had been haunting her dreams a Fay she had never thought to see again. "Jareth." She whispered softly.

"Sarah." He said with evident surprise.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him cautiously.

Jareth looked away with a slightly confused frown on his handsome face. "I myself am not sure. I felt as though I should be here, I do not know why, so I came. How have you been since your time in the Labyrinth?"

"I've never been quite the same." Sarah found herself confessing to the Fay king.

"Nor have I." He said softly, before moving to stand directly opposite her, slowly Sarah looked up into those mismatched eyes and felt herself smile.

Suddenly she realised the whole inside of her soul and heart had vanished, shockingly for Sarah it was this Fay standing before her who had vanquished the odd pain in her heart leaving her with a realisation of what those feelings had been. Those feelings she knew now had been love, with a slightly wider smile Sarah allowed herself to admit at least to herself that she had fallen in love with Jareth a long time ago.

Yes he had been terrible to her when they had originally met but when she looked back on him and all he had done the blond man had taught her valuable life lessons. For those lessons she could now as an adult be grateful and before she could stop herself Sarah found herself muttering a certain line from a book she still loved. "What no one knew was the goblin king was in love with the girl."

Jareth smiled slightly at those words. "Exactly, not even the girl herself."

"Tell me Goblin king Jareth are you still in love with the girl?"

"No, I'm even more in love with the woman she has become." Jareth told Sarah gently before holding out one hand to her. "Are you ready to come home with me now my love and queen of my heart?"

Sarah ignored the hand Jareth was offering her, instead she launched herself at the Goblin king, who with a deep gentle laugh caught her put his arms round her and holding her very close. Sarah returned the embrace just as tightly and as they began to vanish back to the underground kingdom that was to be theirs Sarah drew back from holding him slightly, Jareth looked down at her for a short moment smiling softly as he bent down and kissed the woman in his arms deeply.


End file.
